Fresh Fire
by Aiyana Rivers
Summary: (Jet/Zuko Sokka/Zuko) Modern AU that takes place in our world Zuko just got kicked out of Ozai's prep school, and now he's moved in with Iroh with a fresh burn. Now he has to go to the public High School his ex, Jet goes to. He still has feelings for him but will they change when he meets Sokka? Can Zuko Handle all the rumors about his scar? This is my 1st fic please go easy on me
1. Sozin's Prep

Zuko wailed in agony as he rushed from the headmaster's office, he hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was going he just knew he had to get away. Raw stinging pain consumed the left side of his face. He pulled his hood up and over his eye trying to conceal he surely horrendous mark.

"AND DONT COME BACK" Master Sozin roared

He walked briskly as he headed toward the gas station at the bottom of Sozin Prep Hill. Keeping his face covered he asked Joe if he could use the phone.

"Ya know sonny, if you were anyone else I'd expect to get robbed with that black baggy hoodie, you bein a pesky 17 year old your lucky I know ya Mr. Sozin otherwise I'd be using this phone to call the cops!"

He said as he handed over the phone, displeased by the use of his last name Zuko grunted as he dialed his uncle's number.

Though uncle Iroh lived all the way in the outer ring of the city, Iroh's was the only place he'd think to go. It's not like he had much options since he and Jet split a few months back, ironically because Zuko refused to stand up to his father and tell him he was gay, but he really had no real friends.

Sure there was that one eerie goth girl, Mai, that used to follow him around but she'd despised him ever since he expressed that he wanted nothing to do with her.

She was one of his sister Azula's lapdogs that do whatever she says. It was bad enough that he had to suffer Azulas cruel tricks and insults at home so naturally he distanced himself.

Cheerfully he heard through the phone "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Uncle, please can you come get me at City Park near the hill please it's urgent" voice cracking as he spoke

"Say no more nephew I am on my way" the phone clicked off and he stood there a second trying to calm the tears streaming down his face before giving the phone back

"See ya later Zuke!" The old clerk yelled as he left in a hurry

Crossing the street he eyed an empty bench on the parks edge that was partly concealed by a tall pine but would still allow him to see Iroh's silver station wagon rumble by

Tugging his hood down he winced in pain. A woman walking her dog gave him a dirty look. Sighing he silently prayed for Iroh to come

When eight minutes had passed he heard the old familiar tick of Iroh's engine. Typically the drive from Iroh's took a good 15 minutes, he must've of sensed the urgency in his nephews voice and sped the whole way.

Zuko stood up just in time to be seen by Iroh's searching eyes and the car came to a loud, screeching halt. He climbed in the station wagon and Iroh looked him over for a minute trying to piece together what was wrong

"Zuko pull back your hood" he spoke firmly in a caring voice

Hesitantly pulled back his hood and faced his uncle knowing the sooner he could get help the less pain he'll suffer.

Uncle's eyes widen in shock but wisely he held back his words and drove Zuko to the hospital.

When they finally made it back to Iroh's cozy home, it was night time. With Zuko's eye now fully bandaged Iroh led his nephew to the spare bedroom.

Iroh stayed up sipping tea in his living room worried sick about Zuko. Iroh was wiser than most and immediately concluded this was the result of his brothers rage. For years he'd noticed Zuko covered in bruises but never thought to intervene.

Struck with guilt he silently decided he'll wait until Zuko came to him ready to talk about it before he says a word about the situation.

A month had passed, Zuko had yet to utter more than a few words as he sat silently watching the fireplace. His face, now a pink ugly scar. He knew it'd be about time for Iroh to send him back to school now that there was a week to the new semester.

He wouldn't be going to the elite Sozins prep, instead he was enrolled at his uncle's workplace, the public Rykell High School.

Zuko was eager to get a fresh start hoping the other teens wouldn't be too harsh or curious about his scar, though he doubted he'd make much of effort to socialize. The night before his first day he was so nervous he was shaking as he realized Rykell is where Jet went.

What would he think of Zuko going to his school? Would he be mad? He missed Jet and hoped that he wouldn't straight up ignore him. Maybe they could be friends and sit together at lunch in silence as they'd done many times over the summer. Words weren't even needed with those two, they just needed to be close.

He pulled out his new cell phone Iroh had given him a week ago and typed in Jet's number, he'd dialed him nearly every night that summer when everyone else was sleeping. He knew it by heart.

He decided to text him

"Hey it's Zuko. Guess what"

After worrying for 5 minutes that Jet hated him and he was stupid to reach out he finally got a reply.

"wat"

"srry for bothering u. just want to let you know I'm going to Rykell starting tomorrow. . .hope u dnt hate me"

"nah were cool. . still not happy tho. Cya tmmrw"


	2. New Beginnings

"ZUKO! You have to get up! You'll be late on the first day." Iroh hollered as he knocked

Grunting Zuko rolled over and saw that it was 7:20. Uh-oh, Iroh told him they'd have to leave by 7:30. Quickly he pulled on the outfit he'd laid out a week ago stressing over his first day. He wasn't used to wearing street clothes to school.

He pulled on his dark jeans and a red short-sleeved tee he'd gotten at a rock concert he and Jet went to. Not that it mattered considering he planned to wear his old black hoodie all day with his hood pulled over his left eye.

It really was a miracle he could still see fine out of it though it was noticeably more squinty then the other eye.

Tugging his hood down out of habit, he slung his new red backpack over his shoulder and joined Iroh in the kitchen. Waiting patiently he handed Zuko a thermos of tea.

"It wouldn't hurt to smile more Nephew, and you have no reason to hide behind that hood. Self-acceptance is the key to confidence"

"As much as I'd love to get gawked at all day, I'm sticking to the hood" he snapped at Iroh as he took the tea

"One day you'll learn Zuko. I hope you don't mind, I requested you be put in my 3rd period English class. Also I know that you're supposed to be a senior but I have some bad news, I'm afraid without Ozai's consent to transfer the remainder of your records you'll have to tolerate another half of junior year. But don't worry! There's many nice students in that class I'm sure you'll get along fine"

"ugh after all that work, for nothing! This is so aggravating uncle I don't want to be the oldest! They'll think I got held back or something!"

"Don't fret nephew everything will work out just fine"

Once he had separated from Iroh with his new schedule, he ducked into the bathroom and dumped the contents of his thermos in the sink and looked up at his reflection.

His angry red scar poking out from his messy black hair. Sighing sadly he removed his hood and splashed cold water on his face to calm himself down. Before he could pull his hood back up, a spritely short kid with a tight buzz cut of light brown fluff on his head ran in.

He didn't even look at Zuko, just dashed to the urinal like his life depended on it. Finally he glanced around and caught Zuko looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Hi! I'm Aang! A freshman, are you new hear, I don't think I've seen you before. Sorry if that was weir- hey what's that from? That's a pretty huge scar, oh wait you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry, uhhh what's your name?" he spoke fast and excitedly Zuko wasn't sure he liked this kid

Zuko pulled his hood up and glared "I'm Zuko Sozin, just transferred as a junior. I gotta go"

Swiftly leaving before he gave the boy a chance to speak. He had 5 minutes to get to homeroom, there was a 50% chance he'd be with Jet since there were only 2 per grade. He made his way down the hall full of students making his way to room 16.

Looking at his schedule, he overheard his name come up in a conversation between 4 snobby looking girls

"Did you hear that Zuko guy actually transferred here? The rumors are totally true! Kari totally saw a guy with a huge scar"

"My cousin Tai-lee said that Azula was talking about how he tried to burn down the gym! That's how he got it! Azulas his sister!"

"That's all they're talking about on Sozin hill!"

Getting angrier by the minute he pushed right through their little gossip circle making them squeak. Now smirking, he marched into room 16 and took a seat in the back. So people were afraid of him. He could work with that. .

Now he was searching for Jet but much to his dismay he wasn't among the 25 juniors crammed in the small room. Half an hour of hearing kids gossip while the TV plays the morning announcements wasn't an appealing way to start his day.

Mr. Garrick was nearly asleep at his desk for Christ sake! Then, as the late bell was ringing, Zuko instantly perked up. Jet strolled in like he owned the place.

"Ahhh, just on time" he looked as though he was about to make another smart ass comment when he spotted Zuko.

Not wanting to seem desperate Zuko looked down at his notebook pulling his hoodie down even further.

A smirk crawled over Jet's face as he noticed Zuko. He walked behind the last row of desks, taking his time, grabbing a textbook off the back book shelf. *WHAM* he smacked Zuko in the back of the head. That caught Mr. Garrick's attention.

As he was standing up to discipline him, Jet leaned down he whispered harshly in Zuko's good ear "faggot"

Totally thrown off by this Zuko turned around and looked at Jet shocked, not even acknowledging that his hood had fallen back revealing the scar.

"Holy fuck Zuko!" Jet yelled reaching towards his ex's damaged face but before he could reach him, Mr. Garrick firmly grabbed Jet's wrist and hauled him off the planning room. Jet struggled to look into Zuko's eyes, his own full of concern.

Jet cared about him. Zuko was staring at the door in disbelief, he almost hadn't noticed the boy next to him lean over.

"Already met Jet? He's a total ass. Broke my little sister's heart a month or so ago. I'm Sokka. You okay?" He was slender but not too built as far as muscles go. His hair was kinda goofy, pulled up in a little fluffy pony tail at the top of his head but the sides and bottom of his head were shaved clean. He pulled it off surprisingly well Zuko thought.

Though he'd been much more fascinated by his marine blue eyes, brighter than any he'd seen before. "uh-uhh I'm Zuko. Ye-yeah I'm fine" he stuttered back quietly

Sokka reached over and grabbed his schedule. Zuko watched as he compared it with his, forgetting about the run-in with Jet.

"Hey we've got English together for 3rd block and gym for 5th! Awesome, my sister Katara's in that too. Hey, you shou-" before Sokka could finish, the bell chimed which meant Zuko had Math.

"See ya later!" Sokka said with a quick wave and friendly smile as he walked out the door.

Just as Zuko was getting up, being the last lingering student, Mr. Garrick walked in.

"Ah, Zuko is it? I was hoping to catch you, I'm terribly sorry about this morning's incident. I can assure this does not occur often at Rykell so don't think poorly on our school, I mean it's no Sozin Prep but. . yes. Jet, jet will be more behaved next homeroom and if he continues to be problematic please don't hesitate to speak with me! That's what i'm here for as your homeroom adviser. Here let me write you a pass, tell your next teacher to call if they've got any questions"

He sloppily scribbled down a late pass and handed it to Zuko

"Thanks Mr. Garrick, it was nice meeting you" alright, room 23 next that should be on the second floor.


	3. A Weary Encounter

Slowly he opened the door so it opened quietly. Unfortunately, everyone's eyes went straight to him "Zuko is it?" Mrs. Saini said sharply without looking up from her desk

As he opened his mouth to talk she cut him of "Late to class on your first day, I expect that's a pass in your hand. You'll have to remove the hood please. Take the seat next to Jet, Jet raise your hand!" She practically barked the orders at them.

So far this class wasn't looking too great. He hated math enough as it is but this teacher was impossible. Quickly he placed the pass on her desk and saw Jet in the second to last row, an open seat to his right. Great Jet's going to get a first class seat to gawk at his scar. This day couldn't get any worse.

He'd just barely pulled off his hood and opened his notebook when Jet kicked his foot and slid a note on his desk.

In Jet's messy scrawl it read "Hey, we gotta talk Zu. Ask to go the nurse then meet me in the bathrooms asap. p.s. sorry bout earlier"

Before he could turn the younger boy down, he'd already stood up and with his signature toothpick in his mouth blurted out "Yo I gotta take a leak". Rolling her eyes she waved him towards the door.

Not a minute later Zuko decided to give in. He missed seeing Jet these past few months so much he'd be stupid not to take this chance. Might as well milk the burn, he thought as he told Mrs. Saini he had to get cream from the nurse. Another annoyed hand gesture pointed him to the door.

Jet hadn't made it more than two feet down the hall leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Zuko just followed as Jet headed to the bathrooms. Jet pulled Zuko in the biggest stall on the end and locked it instantly pulling Zuko into a tight hug full of concern.

Jets hands delicately cupped Zuko's cheeks, being weary of the scar and looked into his eyes, searching to see if he was okay. "Zuko what happened to you"

Zuko stepped back, pulling away from him. Jet had hurt him before and he didn't want to get played again. He just couldn't trust him. .all the times he'd gotten frustrated and lashed out, often pushing and fighting Zuko. He didn't want to deal with Jet's short temper, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't mess the rare genuine sweet moments they'd shared. Watching the sunset at the beach, sneaking out to go to a party, watching the stars on the warm summer nights. .

No. Jet hasn't changed. He never will. Zuko was boiling mad, how could he act concerned after slamming him in the head?!

"What do you care? He spit back harshly "You left me there! In that hell hole! All because I didn't come out to my dad?! NO ONE HERE EVEN KNOWS YOUR GAY. What kind of double standard bullshit is that?! IMAGINE IF I FUCKING DID TELL HIM, ID BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! Don't you dare look at me like you care, you never did. You always went on about all the girls you slept with just to watch them break when you rejected them! What kind of twisted fuck does that? HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE THAT EVER CARE"

Tears were now streaming down Zuko's face Jet look utterly shocked. He was instantly pissed for being doubted and yelled at. He pushed Zuko against the wall and grabbed him by the chin.

"You listen here Zu, you know for a damned fact that I care about you." He forced his lips on Zuko's and kissed him harder as Zuko pushed him away

"Jet stop" it barely came out as a shaky whisper as Jet gently slid his hand up Zuko's thigh

"Fine. Have it your way." He put his hands up innocently and stepped back, but when Zuko made his way to the stall door he was harshly pushed from behind and split open his bottom lip as his face connected with the door.

"little fucker" Zuko mumbled as he exited the stall holding his lip. Spitting blood in the sink, he was checking his reflection in the mirror when he noticed Sokka's shocked frozen face looking at him through the reflection. He turned around as Jet left the stall Zuko had just came from

"Oh good, Sokka. Tell your sister hi for me will ya?" winking as he bumped shoulders with the tan skinned boy.

Flinching as the door slammed Sokka said "uhh, sorry I just, hey are you okay?" avoiding eye contact.

"I'm fine, just a little. . . . misunderstanding"

"You seriously gotta steer clear of him man." Sokka said as he took out his ponytail and shook it out before fixing it back up neatly. Zuko watched, entranced by how much more rugged Sokka looked with his hair down. It was a good look, thank god he didn't wear it like that normally otherwise Zuko wouldn't be able to stop himself from starring.

Sinking back into his seat he read over the syllabus that'd been placed on his desk to avoid meeting Jet's stare. He quickly scrawled down the notes Mrs. Saini had written on the board. Well the bell finally rang, he was more than ready to see his uncle in English class.

His first day was definitely not what he'd expected. The end of the day just couldn't come fast enough for him.


	4. Flames of Love )

Sokka was the only student in the room, Zuko claimed the desk next to the one with Sokka's navy blue backpack on top. He watched Sokka and Iroh deep in conversation about Sokka's winter break, they were talking about Sokka's father.

Finally noticing Zuko when more students started to trickle in, he couldn't help himself "Oh nephew! How'd you manage to slip by me? How's your first day going!"

Sokka looked confused "Who's your nephew? I didn't know you had one that went here" "Zuko! This is his first day but I better stop embarrassing him." Iroh joyfully chuckled as Zuko's face turned red. Ever since he'd disrupted those gossip girls this morning everyone's been too afraid to mention it. He didn't exactly miss the attention.

"Dude your uncles the best!" Sokka said as he took his seat.

Zuko squinted with confusion as his Uncle wrote "Mr. S" on the board. Just S? He couldn't help but get a little offended by Iroh's blatant distaste in his own last name. Even after what happened, Zuko took pride the sense of regal the name held.

Their name always held great power and fortune, being one of the wealthiest families in the city. His father had been pulling all the government strings behind the scenes for as long as he could remember. Sozin Prep brought so much revenue to the family, it was no wonder they had a mansion and a lake house.

He did miss the luxury of having a butler pick up after him, but he would much rather live in Uncle's modest house. Zuko often wondered how much of a burden he was to his uncle, who'd came home one day with one trash bag full of Zuko's belongings. Mainly clothes, and an old book stuffed with pictures of his mother.

He leaned back and watched the man he'd known as a laid back, charismatic, wise, tea-loving uncle beaming with passion as he dipped into their first lesson on poetry. Iroh paired them off to create a haiku, Zuko ended up with an excitable blond girl with two long braids that ended at her hips and dull green eyes.

"Let's write about love! I'm Kya! Your new right? I love your hair"

At this point Zuko had given up on hiding his face. He awkwardly ran his ran through his almost black hair. "ah, thanks. I'm Zuko Sozin. Uhh love seems hard to write about why don't we do like fire or something?"

Her eyes went wide at the mention of fire, but Kya quickly readjusted not wanting the hot new guy to dislike her. "That's actually perfect! We can do a burning love thing. Here I got the first line" She said scrawling elegantly five syllables.

Zuko took the pen and thought for a minute before adding a line. When Kya wrote the last line he noticed she was a syllable short and added one last word.

Flames getting bigger,

New found love burning so bright,

Lit was the night sky

"That's so perfect!" she squealed obviously delighted. "We make such a great pair. So where are from?"

"Yeah I guess it's decent. I actually just moved from the other side of town. .I went to Sozin Prep but it got kinda dull so here I am"

"Wow an ex-Prep boy, no wonder you're so polite" She said giggling

Zuko groaned, he had no interest in Kya. Sure she was sweet and nice enough but she was a girl. He silently hoped they could still be friends. The bell rang and Kya hopped up and handed the paper to Iroh.

Instead of leaveing she pulled on her purple backpack and headed back to Zuko.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with my friends and I?" Zuko didn't think a girl like her could ever get nervous but here she was, bracing herself for rejection and looking at the ground, shy.

He stood up and put his hand on her arm "Hey it's okay, no need to be nervous I'm not some violent manic, those are just rumors." Looking up she laughed softly.

"It's not that. Of course you're not scary, not gonna lie though, the whole 'lets write about fire' thing was a little freaky" they both laughed

"I know I just met you and all, but I'm starting to like you . . . your just so different from other guys."

"Your really nice and all but I've got a lot of personal stuff goin on, I'm trying to steer clear of any type of relationships I really hope we can be friends though"

Looking just a little disappointed "I understand, of course we can be friends" she pulled him into a quick hug. "Lets go get lunch"

Iroh winked at Zuko as he left having been nosy and overheard everything. Zuko rolled his eyes as he followed Kya to the cafeteria.

Zuko sat awkwardly next to Kya as he was interrogated by her three friends, Sue, Layna, and Cain. He was a little curious as to why Cain's main friend group was made up of three girls. He was then thrilled when lunch ended as he headed towards woodshop.

Electives like gym and woodshop he learned were comprised of all grade levels. Aang, the peppy freshman was chatting enthusiastically with a short blind girl with her black short hair held back with a pale green headband.

As he was staring at her wondering if she was sick because of how pale her skin was, she turned and look straight in his direction "Who's looking at me twinkle toes!" she said sharply.

"Oh hey! That's Zuko! Come sit with us!" embarrassed for being caught he sunk in the seat next to Aang "This is Toph, she's in my grade" they were shushed by Mr. Cleary who spoke in a dull monotone voice.

All they did was go over boring safety guidelines and where everything went. It took the whole class and they had been given a stupid worksheet for homework on shop safety.


End file.
